dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Gremory (A Demon's Reality)
"As long as my loved ones are alive, I will gladly transform into this...being that I truly am." Issei Gremory is the main protagonist of the story "A Demon's Reality". He is a well known low-class Devil (official Ranking). His power-level on the otherhand, is on par of Sirzechs Gremory, a Super Devil. His goal, as mentioned in Chapter 3, is to become Maou, and change the Underworld by giving rights to the Extra Demons and low-class Devils. He first appears collapsed in the Garden of Lucifaad, with Sirzechs Gremory and his troops raiding the City of Lucifaad, massacring the Old Satan citizens. Appearance Issei Gremory is about 5 feet 10 inches. His hair was originally black, when he was first found by Oscurare Valefor in Chapter 1, but he dyed it silver a few years later. His eye color was naturally black, matching the color of his hair, but he used magic to change it to silver. The reason for both his hair and eye color change was simply because he liked the color of silver more than black. Whenever Issei uses his Flames, his skin grows paler, and his ears turned pointed, much like an elf. His eyes also change from silver to red. He also turns more chaotic and more violent during a battle, as displayed in Chapter 5. Personality Issei is mostly an empty person, rarely ever showing his emotions, due to the physical and social abuse he had gotten when he was younger, when he was still living with the Gremory Family. Later on in the story, he was shown to have a slight teasing side, which Serafall calls "difficult". He is however, very well known for being stoic. He hides his true emotions underneath a mask, as observed by Serafall in Chapter 3. Issei almost broke the mask in public when he smiled for the first time genuinely. Background Nothing is none about Issei's past, as his memories have been sealed by a high-level spell. The only thing that Issei remembers from his past were blue flames clouding his vision, and "Save Yourself" being spoken by the unseen person hugging him from behind. Plot Powers and Abilities Soul-Devouring Flames These blue flames were mentioned by Sirzechs Gremory in the first Chapter. They were first used in Chapter 2, when Sirzechs came back from the Valefor Manor. Flames of Nightmare These flames were only used once so far in the series, which was when Issei was training with Arima Tsuchimikado. Issei had said that he did not wish to devour Arima's Soul, and Nightmares were good enough. It is rumored that these flames cause the victim to gain unbearable Nightmares for an unknown amount of time due to Issei hinting on its abilities, as well as the name of the Flames. Quotes * ''"I will become Maou" ''-Issei talking to Serafall * "''I don't need to know my heritage to become powerful." -''Issei when fighting Lucina Lucifuge Trivia * His appearance is inspired by Houvdon in the story DxD: Rise of Akumu and Vali Lucifer * His form when he uses his Demonic Flames is inspired by Rin Okumura from the Anime Ao No Exorcist